


Stars

by orphan_account



Series: Whoniverse Shortfic [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, John is Yana's assistant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, John looks for stars that have not been there for decades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

Sometimes, Professor Yana would catch John looking up into the night sky, as if there was something to see. It seemed to be something he did regularly, and Yana wondered why. There was nothing to see but blackness, and heaven knew they saw enough of that as it was. One night, he approached John, putting a hand gently on his shoulder.

"What are you looking for?" He asked softly, and John gave him a sad sort of smile.

"Stars. I know they're all gone now, but  _god_  do I miss the stars." John's tone was like that of someone who had actually seen stars, which puzzled Yana. Even in Yana's own lifetime, the stars had been out for a while now. John was a fair bit younger than he was, so it didn't make sense.

"Have you seen them?" Yana asked the question anyway, and John's first reaction was to nod enthusiastically.

"Oh,  _yes_. Billions upon billions." Then John frowned. "I'm nattering on about nonsense again, aren't I...? The stars have been out for years." There was some quality in his voice that gave Yana a strange feeling, like a hint of nostalgia. He chalked it up to a nostalgia for stars he had never seen, rather than something to do with John.

"It's all right. Maybe someday, if this project works, we can see stars again, in another universe," Yana said, and John nodded.

"The project  _will_  work. And we'll see stars."


End file.
